Sharkface
Sharkface is a former Insurrection soldier allied with Charon Industries. He was first seen in Planning the Heist, along with his five other comrades, and then reappeared in Son of a Bitch. He later made a return in Season 13 as a supporting antagonist, aiding the Space Pirates. He is voiced by David Jennison. Role in Plot Insurrection Sharkface first appeared in a glimpse of a squad of Insurrectionists walking down a highway in Planning the Heist. In Son of a Bitch, the Demo Man tells Sharkface to head to the vault and attack the Freelancers. In The Sarcophagus, he does so. He makes a bold entrance, prompting Wash to ask "What the fuck is with this guy?". He then fires his flamethrower, causing Wash and Carolina to take cover. They begin to open fire, however Sharkface has bullet proof armor and he continues to fire at them. Wash throws a grenade at him, but it goes off in the flames. Carolina begins to fire at him again and he unleashes a flame blast at her. The weapons on the table covering Carolina begin to overheat and explode, throwing her back. Wash grabs a fuel rod cannon and fires at Sharkface. However the round bounces instead of exploding at Sharkface's feet, causing Wash to question who would make such a gun and saying: "This is the worst gun ever. Of all-", cut off when Carolina pushes him out of the oncoming fire and tells him to stay low. She runs along, dodging Sharkface's flame, eventually jumping on to a Banshee hanging from the ceiling. She fires at Sharkface in order to get his attention. He fires at her again, causing the ropes holding the Banshee up to burn and snap. She sticks a grenade in the Banshee, causing it to explode and hit Sharkface, knocking him over. A Gravity Hammer lands near Carolina and she throws it at Sharkface as he was beginning to get up, defeating him. Alliance with the Space Pirates Several years later, Sharkface became imprisoned on the UNSC Tartarus. He still bore a deep-seated hatred for the Freelancers, as they had wiped out the other Insurrectionists while he was in physical therapy. When Felix and Locus raid the ship to recruit the prisoners, Aiden Price mentions him in passing and leads Felix and Locus to his cell, where his face is seen for the first time. Sometime later, both Aiden and Sharkface were sent to Chorus at Crash Site Alpha, where the former Counselor states that he is currently conducting psychological sessions with the former Insurrectionist to prove his worth to Locus and Felix. During one of their sessions, Sharkface prepares for his mission to kill Washington and Carolina and expresses his anger towards them for killing his comrades to the Counselor. He then asks Price how he ended up on the Tartarus, to which Price replies that he believed in the wrong people and, when asked by Sharkface, admits that he would kill those who wronged him if he had the chance. Telling Price that he belongs with the pirates, Sharkface dons on his newly painted armor. Later on, Sharkface leads a band of space pirates to ambush Carolina, Dr. Grey, and the Blues at the Jungle Temple; having eavesdropped on the intel Santa gave them regarding a Purge and the location of a key to activate it. As he makes his way to the key, he contacts Felix and Locus about this newly discovered information; in which Felix decides to join him. Upon arriving at the Temple of the Key, Sharkface and Felix discover that Doyle has already obtained it and begin looking for him. Just then, Sharkface encounters Carolina and her squad and flees to find Doyle, with Carolina giving chase. The two then engage in battle, with Sharkface quickly overpowering Carolina and overcoming all of her attacks. Eventually, Carolina overexerts herself and Epsilon; and Sharkface knocks her over the edge of a cliff. After Felix gets the key from Doyle, Sharkface and the rest of the pirates return to base. However, they quickly learn that the key will remain inoperable until Doyle is killed, prompting Felix to blame Sharkface for not informing them of this earlier. Just before a fight breaks out between the two, Locus intervenes and orders them to return to their objectives, which they do. Assault on Armonia When the Space Pirates take the Tartarus to Armonia, Sharkface proceeds to lead a squad in the attack on the city. While the other mercenaries attack the Feds and Rebels, Sharkface goes directly to where Carolina is meeting with Kimball and Washington. Carolina convinces Sharkface to spare the other two since he was there for her, but he warns her that after he kills her, he'll simply come after Washington next. Their battle quickly escalates to an isolated street in Armonia, where Sharkface taunts Carolina. To his surprise, Carolina apologizes for what Project Freelancer did to him and his friends in the past, alluding to how they were just two armies with different goals, and how the Freelancers thought they were the good guys. Sharkface refutes her apology, saying it won't change what's happened. Carolina makes one last offer to Sharkface for him to turn around and walk away if he wants to leave alive. Again, Sharkface refuses and attacks her. Death During their fight, Carolina leads Sharkface onto a fast-moving monorail, where his flames are now useless due to the rushing wind. Unlike last time, Carolina is more focused, dodging several of Sharkface's attacks and, after a lengthy battle, defeats him and throws him out of the monorail into the streets of Armonia below. As Washington and Kimball arrive to aid Carolina, the latter tells Sharkface that he has lost. Sharkface, however, refuses to accept this and declares that as long as he is still breathing he will hunt them down until they're all dead. As a result, Wash and Kimball gun him down, finally killing Sharkface. Personality During his initial appearance, Sharkface was presented to be a muscular brute, wearing heavy-set armor and utilizing heavy-mech weapons. However, with his return in Season 13, Sharkface is presented to be very threatening, fearless, and quick-thinking. These traits spawn from his hatred towards the Freelancers, due to what they did to his fellow Insurrectionist comrades, people he saw as family. In the end, this proved to be his downfall, as he was so driven by his own quest for revenge that it clouded his judgement, spurning Carolina's attempt to apologize and continuing to make threats when badly injured and facing multiple armed opponents. Sharkface also appears to be a very practical no nonsense individual often getting the job done with minimum amounts of flair. Skills and Abilities Sharkface was shown to be a lethal opponent in Season 9, despite being seen in combat once in the entire season. He was extremely skilled with his flamethrower, using it to overheat Covenant weaponry, which would cause it to explode and knock Carolina back as well as destroying a grenade thrown at him by Washington. Being heavily armored, bullets had no effect on him as demonstrated when Carolina and Washington opened fire on him. Another example of his resilience was when Carolina launched a Banshee at him with a grenade, which only succeeded in knocking him down and somewhat dazing him. He was only defeated when Carolina threw a Gravity Hammer into him, with the sheer kinetic energy from the melee weapon knocking him unconscious. He has also shown skill in hand-to-hand combat being able to hold his own against Agent Carolina in a direct duel, in which he demonstrated an extremely high tolerance for pain when he relocated his shoulder, making a joke while doing so. As stated by Epsilon his body is so heavily modified by pins and metal plates that he is nearly unbreakable. In Dish Best Served, his more traditional flamethrower has been seen to have been replaced with a pair of smaller wrist-mounted flamethrowers. These new flamethrowers effectively do away with several of the disadvantages regarding how cumbersome traditional flamethrowers are, as he can still move at normal speeds and engage in melee combat while they are active, and he can even use the two flamethrowers as fiery jet streams to propel himself. Appearance Sharkface appears to have a customized red visor with teeth and an image of a flaming horns emblem on his chest plate. He is physically large and hulking, and wears a suit of what appears to be MJOLNIR powered armor, complete with commando pauldrons and grenadier chestplate, with an ODST helmet. In Locus of Control, Sharkface dons a new armor similar to the Space Pirates; but adds a red trim and black visor to it. Sharkface's skin is covered in tattoos and burns, including half of his face being burned off. His tattoos consist of a shark swimming and an except from Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" down his back, a flaming horns at the base of his neck (the same emblem as on his armor breastplate), and shark jaws surrounded by flames on his chest, a barcode below flames on his right bicep, an indistinguishable mark on his left forearm, and the word "REDEMPTION" across his collar bone. His left eye is a black glass eye due to complications from burns on his face. Trivia *The design of his flamethrower resembles the "Hellbringers" from Halo Wars while its cosmetic appearance is similar to the Flamethrower from Halo 3. *Aside from the visor and flame equipment, Sharkface's armor can be recreated in Halo: Reach. The required armor is as follows; ODST Helmet (no attachments), Collar/Grenadier UA chest piece, Commando left shoulder, and Commando right shoulder. *Sharkface draws some resemblance to Jorge-052, the heavy weapons specialist of Noble Team from Halo: Reach. *Because of the shark teeth painted on his visor and the song Sharkface / Rooftop plays during his battle with Carolina and Washington, many fans originally assumed his name was Sharkface. However, the credits at the end of the season seemed to disprove this assumption by listing his name as Insurrectionist Flame Soldier. The assumption was finally made official in No Fighting in the War Room. *According to Price's psychoanalysis sessions with him, Sharkface has a deep-seated sense of contrarianism. *The Art of War passage Sharkface has tattooed to his body reads: "So it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss. If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose. If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will always endanger yourself." *As stated in Locus of Control, Sharkface seemed to have cared about his team, considering them to be the only family he ever had. Navigation Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Flashback Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Nemesis Category:Pirates